Drabbles Seddie
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: Mi reto, conseguir subir 1OO Shoots Seddies, el tuyo, leerlos e intentar darme ideas :P ¡Espero que os gusten!
1. Chapter 1

_**yay chicos! que tal estan? bueno que como soy una chica que le gustan mucho los shotts habia pensado en hacer un album de shots , asi como ishots jajaj:P , es que si no cada dos por tres tengo que crear una historia nueva y es mucho más facil asi :P, espero que les guste este primer shoot , nos leemos!:D**_

Me sentia estúpida. Después de todo lo que había pasado con el, el chico que me quitaba la respiracion con tan solo tenerle a mi lado, el chico que se pasaba horas y horas en mis pensamientos, el que me regalaba sus sonrisas y me hacia la persona más feliz del mundo, ese chico, lo estaba perdiendo. Soy una estúpida, deberia haberme echo la tonta con las palabras de carly, haber echo como si no escuchara y haber callado a freddie con un beso como hacia siempre, pero no, fui tonta y no lo hice.

Empiezo a charlas con freddie en el ascensor y cada palabra me hace sentirme la peor persona del mundo, por que no soy normal? por que tengo que ser agresiva, y mala persona ? , por que no puedo simplemente ser como Carly? no ser toda fresita , pero si ser más normal... no me entiendo.

Salgo del ascensor con el alma a los pies , siento que la valiente sam puckett ya no va a ser la misma, ya nada sera como antes, me estoy derrumbando, cosa que nunca creí que fuera posible, tengo ganas de llorar, de encerrarme, y lo peor de todo, no tengo hambre.

Escucho que freddie me llama, seguro que sera para preguntarme la hora o algo de eso, seguro que su mama ya esta como loca por verlo.

-Te amo- es lo unico que alcanzo a escuchar, me quedo callada , pensando si escuche bien, y si lo hice, creo que fueron las palabras más cursis pero mas esperadas del mundo.

-Yo también te amo- es lo unico que soy capaz de decir seguido de una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera , y como tantas veces , me agarro por mi cintura y me beso.

Decidimos romper a media noche, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo deseaba que se parara, que nunca terminara.

Llego la hora, mierda por que... no queria, queria seguir ahí, con el, besandonos y diciendonos lo mucho que nos queremos aunque seamos diferentes, pero es imposible, ya no hay marcha atras.

Ponemos el ascensor en marcha , antes de salir lo miro , me sonrie con un deje de tristeza, al igual que yo, y se dirige a la puerta, antes de salir vuelve a girarse para susurrar '' no lo olvides, algun día sere anormal, solo esperame '', sonrio y asiento, se que lo dice de corazon, sin embargo solo soy capaz de pensar '' esperare lo que haga falta, y si no, ya me volvere yo normal ''


	2. Chapter 2

**YAYY! (Siempre empiezo las notas con eso, me encanta :P)! aqui esta el segundo one-shoot!:D gracías a los que comentais, enserio, y también decir que me encantan todas vuestras historias!:D son tan lindas:'), bueno espero que nos leamos pronto:D**

**-La Boda**

Me encontraba en el closet con Carly mientras me peinaba un gran moño con unos mechones enrulados cayendo al rededor de mis orejas.

Llevaba un gran velo blanco con pequeños dibujitos de flores que apenas se notaban.

El traje era palabra de honor , con una larga cola , liso y sencillo, con pequeños dibujos por la parte de alante.

El maquillaje era suave, una sombra de ojos clarita, un colorete rojizo , y unos labios color rosa palo.

Estaba muy nerviosa, Carly me habia regalado una pequeña cadena de oro que caía por mi cuello , era perfecta, tenia una 'S' , no hace falta decir por que.

Spencer, me habia regalado los pendientes a juego, eran pequeñas perlas de oro , con pequeñas ' S ' dibujadas en ellas.

Faltaban unos minutos apenas para meterme en el auto y dirigirme a mi destino, aquella iglesia donde mi papa insistia en llevarme todos los domingos, aunque alguna vez que otra me escaqueaba y le hacia llevarme de excursion al lago, pero ese no es el punto.

Tenia muchisimas ganas de ver a Freddie, si no fuera por Carly , ya habría corrido a la puerta de enfrente , pero lo más probable era que ya se hubiera ido.

Quien me lo iba a decir a mi, la chica ruda, se casaria con el nerdo más nerdo del mundo, con el rey de los ñoños, el tecnicucho de icarly como yo lo llamaba, pero eso ya no importa, por que es el chico que me hace feliz, el que consigue que muestre mi sonrisa mas amplia todos los días, y por el que, después de todo lo malo que he pasado, sigo adelante.

Por fin escuche la bocina, era la señal, el coche era blanco con muchos adornos florales, era perfecto para mí.

Entre en el coche y antes de irme, mire a Carly por la ventanilla, pequeñas gotas de cristal recorrian su cara hasta llegar a sus labios, Spencer intentaba parecer serio, pero hasta en estos momentos siempre era el payasete que me hacia reir .

Cuando llegue a la iglesia , al bajar del coche, lo primero que hice fue buscar con la mirada a Freddie, estaba perfecto, note como me miraba con una ancha y sincera sonrisa, su cara expresaba la mayor felicidad, y eso hizo que me relajara un poco, pero aun notaba los nervios.

Note como todos entraron incluido freddie, Spencer se acerco a mi, me hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia dentro , por lo que asenti.

Me agarro del brazo y empezo a sonar la tipica cancion de entrada (N/A: LA NUPCIAL ESA O COMO SE LLAME:P ), ya no podia aguantar , no era tan fuerte como creía, estaba llorando, llorando de emocion.

Cuando llegue al lado de freddie, el lo noto y me limpio las pequeñas gotas que recorrian mi cara para luego darme un tierno beso en la mejilla, yo solo sonrei cuando me susurro un '' Estas preciosa princesa '' me hacia sentirme la persona mas feliz del mundo.

Durante la ceremonia, estaba un poco metida en mis pensamientos, recordando a mi papa, como le hubiera gustado estar aquí, recordando todo lo vivido con carly , spencer, el gordito feliz : gibby, y lo más importante, todo lo vivido con freddie.

Muchas imagenes empezaron a volar por mi cabeza

_-Para salir del hoyo!_

_-Para salir del hoyo_

_-Y juras que cuando esto termine volveremos a odiarnos_

_-Lo juro , y jamas se lo contaremos a nadie_

_-Jamas._

_..._

_-Hazlo_

Una pequeña sonrisa se poso en mi cara, nunca crei que ese beso le daría sentido a todo, en ese entonces no lo sabia, pero ahora sí, el fue el culpable de todo, ese maldito beso, que nunca me arrepentire de haberselo dado

**-**_Hey sam! Te odio_

_-Ja, yo también te odio_

_-QUE , PORQUE?_

_-ughh rayas_

También me di cuenta de algo muy estúpido, yo odiaba las rayas en los chicos, sin embargo cuando Freddie las llevaba me gustaban.

Algo interrumpio mis pensamientos, era el cura hablandome, me habia distraido mucho tiempo por lo visto.

-Samantha- dijo el cura

-eh si perdon- mire a freddie y me miraba con preocupacion

-Como iba diciendo, Samantha puckett aceptas a fredward benson para amarlo y respetarlo has- lo corte, esto ya me lo sabia de memoria

-Si acepto

-No habia terminado-dijo el cura indignado, todos en la sala empezaron a reirse incluso freddie me sonrio y me susurro'' no cambias nunca ''

-Bien, Fredward benson, aceptas a Samantha puckett para amarla y respetarla , en la salud y n la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe- mire a freddie con miedo de que se echara atras, pero en el momento en que lo vi sonreir supe que no lo haría

-Si acepto-dijo freddie feliz

-Bien puede besar a la no-lo volvimos a cortar con un beso mientras en la sala se escuchaba un '' Awwww '' , el cura tenia cara de frustracion, creo que nunca le toco una pareja como la nuestra, pero de algo estoy segura, Nunca , aunque muera, podre dejar de querer al ñoño del que me enamoré.

**Bien, no sabia como darle final -.- ! espero que les guste el shott :D se ambienta cuando Sam & Freddie tienen unos 24 años, así que , bueno hahahaha, se han casado :')!**

**kiss:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAYYYYY ! ( LO VEN? SIEMPRE EMPIEZO IGUAL XDDD ) bueno aqui traigo otro one-shoot :D, espero que les guste ^^**

Llevaba dos semanas saliendo con el nerdo, podria decir que fueron las dos mejores semanas que he pasado, y de momento supera con muchisima nota a jounah, pete y todos esos idiotas con los que he salido.

Me encontraba en las lockers hablando con Carly sobre nose que cosa de icarly, realmente no le estaba prestando atencion por que acababa de entrar freddie por la puerta y se veía realmente HOT.

-Sam , SAM!-dijo una Carly enojada haciendome reaccionar- me estas escuchando?

-Eh , como que? que decias?-dije sin dejar de mirar a Freddie

-No hay caso- dijo mirando a donde yo miraba y sonriendo

De repente Freddie se paro y una chica morena de ojos verdes se la acerco, me parecio que era esa chica, jocelyn de su AV CLUB, aunque no parecia una ñoña, era bastante mona.

Vi como la chica intentaba coquetear con Freddie y senti como la sangre me hervia, Carly se dio cuenta y me susurro '' Keep calm chica ! '' (N/A: Keep calm= mantenga la calma) pero yo no le hacia caso omiso.

Sali corriendo hacia ellos y vi como Freddie me sonreia, eso me calmo un poco pero no lo suficiente como para que se me fueran las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza del cuerpo a esa niña boba.

A medida que me acercaba , vi como freddie me miraba a mi e ignoraba a esa idiota, pero tenia sed de venganza, FREDDIE ES MÍO, y de nadie mas.

-Hola Samantha-escuche como me decia Freddie en tono meloso,

-Hola bebe-dicho esto lo bese, y pude ver como la mandibula de la idiota caía abajo, se fue con cara frustrada y decepcionada, cosa que a mi me encanto.

-Quieres un poco de baicon?-dijo ofreciendome una bolsita

-YEPP!-dije arrancandosela de las manos , cosa que el hizo que sonriera, soy una tonta, me pongo celosa por nada, ahora una cosa tengo claro, como pille a esa estúpida a solas, no le quedara ni un solo hueso intacto.

**HAHAHAH XDDDD, si lo se es corto ._. ! no ando muy inspirada:(! , bueno de todas formas, espero que os haya gustado :)**

**byyee #~**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAAAAAAAAAAY!(LO SIENTO NO PUEDO EVITAR EMPEZAR ASÍ e.é!) aquí otro one-shoot por la moiiiiiiiiiiiii!*-* bueno como iba diciendo, si me tardo en actu es por que me estoy leyendo el ultimo libro que me compre de federicco moccia !:P me leí ya A3MSC , TENGO GANAS DE TI, PERDONA SI TE LLAMO AMOR, PERDONA PERO ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO, y ahora me voy a leer carolina se enamora:P ! aunque por lo visto ha salido otro:O! , ya me lo compraré , jejejeje$: :P bueno ya voy con el shoott, no me odien!:P**

**CALCETINES.**

Spencer llevaba un tiempo Saliendo con la prima de Socko, (Calceto) otra amante de los calcetines , le daba todos los que queria, de colorines, con brillitos, con lucecitas, y con imagenes de personas reales, si si, es WOW.

Un día Spencer llego con tres pares de calcetines exclusivos , spencer no sabia como eran , ya que le advirtio su novia que si los abria antes de entregarselos a los chicos, seria la ultima cosa que haría.

La primera en ver los suyo fue carly, tenia una imagen de los cuddles fish, con un pequeño boton, que al darle sonaba su musica.

Carly estaba que se subia por las paredes, era su grupo favorito y podria escucharlos desde el interior de sus zapatos, para ella era genial.

La segunda fue Sam, ya que cuando llego Spencer con los calcetines, ella se encontraba peleando con Freddie por quien sabe que cosa.

Al abrir los calcetines se puso colorada como un tomate, maldijo a la chica que se los dio internamente , ya que cuando Carly vio los calcetines, se le abrieron los ojos como platos, y su mandibula callo al suelo provocando una gran carcajada.

Freddie abrió los suyos y eran exactamente igual que los de la rubia, lo que provoco que la risa de Carly fuera aun mayor, Spencer al ver los calcetines solo solto un '' Awwwwwwwwwww '' haciendo que la rubia se pusiera aun mas colorada.

-NO ME PONDRE ESTOS CALCETINES SPENCER !-grito la rubia como loca

-YO TAMPOCO!-dijo el castaño enfadado

-Oh vamos son muy tiernos !, ponganselos y les hago una foto

-Si hombre!-dijeron al unisono, provocando que la risa de Carly volviera

-YA PARA DE REIRTE CARLY!-dijo el castaño frustrado

-Si , estos calcetines son ridiculos!- dijo la rubia

-Oh vamos, es de bien nacidos ser agradecidos-dijo con una sonrisa- ASI QUE PONERSE YA MISMO LOS CALCETINES !- la voz de la castaña había cambiado a una amenazante, provocando miedo en freddie, y enojo en la rubia

-AGHHHHH-gruñó sam

-Esta bien !-dijo Freddie

-YUJUUUUUUUUUUU!-grito el mayor de los shays

-SPENCER!-gritaron los tres a la vez

-Perdon -dijo spencer como niño regañado

los chicos fueron obligados a ponerse los calcetines, Carly les echo varias fotos , en una de ellas, aparecia sam con cara de frustracion, y freddie de enojo, en otra la rubia se burlaba de freddie, y freddie seguia con esa cara,en otra se los veía a los dos sonriendo, ya que Spencer estaba haciendo tonterias e hizo que el cabreo de ambos se fuera.

La foto llegó al laptop de la novia de Spencer quien se mostro muy efusiva al verlas.

Carly a escondidas subio las fotos, provando el enfado de algunos fans creddies, y la felicidad de algunos seddies.

¿Quereis saber que contenia el calcetin? contenia la palabra SEDDIE en grande junto con una foto en la que aparecia la rubia montada a caballito arriba del productor tecnico, ambos sonreian y al darle a un boton sonaba la cancion running away.

No pregunteis como, pero la loca de la novia de spencer sabia lo de la cancion y el beso.

Cuando Sam descubrio las fotos en internet, se puso como loca , ya que en el colegio no paraban de mandarle besitos y decirle '' seddie '' al igual que al castaño.

En definitiva, segun la rubia, esos calcetines, son peores que escuchar a la srita briggs cantar con sus faldas escocesas y su tonto instrumento.

**YEP! es un shoot un poco tonto y sin sentido hahahahaha x) , lo odiaron? seguro que si-.- solo dejen un reviewww!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! otro oneshoot:P tengo mucho tiempo ahora que estoy mala , sinceramente esto es amargante ._. odio la puta asma y el puto catarro, en fin no los amargo con mis males x)! hoy subi dos oneshoots^^ bueno abajo voyy:D**

**este shoot sera muy triste , lo aviso.**

Me encontraba en mi cama , con un cojin en la cara mientras pequeñas gotas de cristal amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

La habia perdido, ya no podria verla sonreir, no podria decirle cuanto la quiero, abrazarla, besarla , y demostrarle cuanto siento haber perdido tanto tiempo.

Miro el album de fotos de estos dos ultimos años, y siento que el alma se me parte, eramos felices, nos queriamos, y teniamos todos a favor.

Ahora me siento roto, vacio , incompleto y perdido, ¿Que voy a hacer sin ti? me has dado los mejores años de mi vida , inolvidables momentos que solo he pasado contigo, y ya no estas-Era lo unico que podia pensar.

Saque una hoja de papel, y le escribi una carta,Já como si pudiera leerla.

_Bien, no se como empezar esto, pero... Quizas ahora estes en un lugar mejor, rodeado de nubes de algodon,de sonrisas y felicidad._

_Se que tu vida aquí nunca fue buena, tu papa os abandono, te sentias mal por melannie ya que ella era tu gemela '' buena '' y pam, aunque lo intentaba, no era la mejor madre del mundo, pero aun asi, todos te queriamos, en especial yo._

_Aunque te dije muchas veces te quiero, nunca te dije cuando, me arrepiento tanto de no poderte haber dicho cuanto te amaba, cuanto deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, por que si no es contigo no quiero mi vida con nadie._

_La vida sin ti va a resultar dificil, tu siempre fuiste el centro de mis sonrisas, nunca te olvidare pequeña demonio con caireles de oro._

_Espero que desde donde estes, me puedas escuchar, puedas leer esta carta, por que yo se que nunca te iras del todo, ya que dicen que la persona no muere del todo mientras otra la siga recordando, siempre quedara un pedazo de ella en el corazon, y yo pienso tenerte conmigo hasta el final._

_Algún día volvere a estar a tu lado, y te prometo que esa vez sera para quedarme, te quiero mucho Samantha Puckett._

_Maldigo al cabron que te atropello por ir borracho, ni por muchos años que pase en la carcel podra igualar a una vida, a tu vida, pero ten por seguro, que ese hijo de puta morira encarcelado._

_Te ama, Freddie._

arrugue el papel y lo tire al suelo , me volvi a meter en la cama con un solo deseo ' Morir para estar con ella '.

**Si , me dio pena:( puto cabron que mato a Sam askjsksjsjasjsk ! hahhaah , paaazz3'**


	6. Chapter 6

_**HEYHEYHEY YAYY! jajajajajajaj que pasa people?:$ bueno en este shoot, nombro a una historia ( GENIALISIMA POR SIERTO :3*-* ) que se llama Los Bullets de Alexia93, se la recomiendo A TODOS ! es genial enserio, yo estoy repicada con su historia:)**_

_**también las hay muy buenas como my life with you, la relacion seddie, the temptation , creciendo juntos ... :) son muy buenas:D **_

_**pero a lo que iba, esa historia no me pertenece, ni tampoco las otras nombradas, y mucho menos iCarly, nos vemos abajo:)**_

Me encontraba revoleada en el sofa de Carly como de costumbre , comiendome un grasito, y viendo la tele sin prestar atencion, ya que solo habia lo de siempre, La vaquita repetido, Celebridades bajo el agua -Puaj, siempre es lo mismo, parece que se ahoga y siempre lo salvan, y hoy no era una excepcion, ya que la madisen hill esa es muy joven, y por desgracia no la van a dejar morir en una estupida piscina.

Escuche a Carly pegar grititos frente a la pantalla de ordenador, mi primer pensamiento fue- se abra conectado Gibson- pero cuando me acerque por detras, leí algo parecido a Fanfiction o algo de eso.

-¿Qué onda con eso Carly?-pregunte por detras asustandola

-AH! me has asustado Sam-dijo pegandome con la alfombrilla del raton, cuando se giro, se puso nerviosa - eh eh, esto... yo.. yo... NADA!

-Haber que tenemos por aquí-dije empujandola de la silla

-NO!-dijo intentando arrebatarme el ordenador, pero fui mas rapida y se lo quite.

Empece a leer:

-Historia: Los Bullets

-Personajes principales: Sam&Freddie-¿¡COMO!

-CARLOTTA SHAY! Que se supone que es esto?-pregunte alterada

-Eh bueno, esto yo...- La escuche pararse cuando Spencer la asalto ignorandome

-HAN ACTUALIZADO LA HISTORIA DE LOS BULLETS ! CADA VEZ ES GENIAL CARLY-Carly no paraba de hacerle señas para que se callara- CADA VEZ ES MEJOR , ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE SEDDIE SER-en ese momento lo corte

-QUE HABLAS DE SEDDIE SPENCER? DE QUE VA TODO ESTO? ME LO CONTAIS YA O QUE!-dije alterada

-BOCAZAS!-le grito Carly a su hermano

-Lo siento...-dijo como niño regañado

-DECIDME YA DE QUE VA TODO ESTO!-dije enojandome cada vez mas

-Bien ... Sam jurame que no me vas a matar...-dijo triste

-NO PROMETO NADA!-dije como siempre

-Sam...-dijo con tono cansado

-Esta bien, desembucha!

-Bien.. Fanfiction es un sitio donde la gente cuelga historias- dijo calmadamente

-ENSERIO? NO ME DI CUENTA-dije sarcastica

-No me cortes!-dijo nerviosa- bueno... el caso es que la gente escribe historias sobre nuestro show... escriben historias de Spencer... de Gibby-la corte

-De gibby? A quien le interesa Gibby?-dije como si nada

-HEY! A MI ME INTERESA!-ups, lo olvidaba- bien.. escriben Cibby-dijo sonrojandose

-Si como no , era de esperarse-dije como si nada

-Y escriben Seddie, y ahí es donde entras tu-dijo calmadamente

-Ewwwwwwww-dije con cara de asco

-NO ENSERIO! hay historias muy buenas, y la que estoy leyendo es realmente buena, mira de que va..-la corte

-NO QUIERO SABER, LALALALLALALA-Dije cantando

-Eso no es lo peor...-dijo Spencer- Hay quien escribe Lemmon...

-Lemmon?-pregunte yo toda ilusa

-Creo que ella no quiere saber Spencer...-dijo Carly sonrojada

-Dime !-dije yo sofocada

-Lemmon es ... bueno es...-decia mi amiga tartamudeando

-Es compartir relaciones sexuales... entre.. tu y freddie-oh dios mio , esto no me esta pasando a mi

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grite asustada y tapandome los oidos- NO ME CUENTEN MAS! NO NO NO NO!

-Tu preguntaste!-dijo Carly

-Ahgg, eres infantil!-Dijo Spencer, en ese momento, se abrio la puerta, era Fredtarado

-¿Quién es infantil?-dijo el como si nada

-NADIE!-gritamos los tres a la vez

-Mira que sois raros...-murmuro, cosa que escuche

-Calla Fredlumps!-estaba avergonzada, como iba a mirar ahora a Freddie a la cara?

-Le viene mejor Fredlemon-dijo Spencer con burla

-CALLA SPENCER!-dijimos Carly y yo a la vez, dejando a Freddie con cara de confusion.

En definitiva, si algo he aprendido en esta vida, es que como conozca al tarado que me hace hacer... lemmon.. de eso 'EWW' con Freddie... no le va a quedar ni un hueso intacto.

**Si ha sido un Shoot un poco ¿CONFUSO E IDIOTA? si lo se.. haah:3 , querria que hubiera salido mejor, pero bueno.. dejan sus reviews please:)? KISS(K)**


	7. Chapter 7

**SAM POV**

Estaba en Casa de Carly nerviosa, pronto subiriamos al tercer piso a Grabar el show semanal, hoy habíamos planeado hacer un molestando a Lewbert, una toma de Gibby, un proyecto extraño de Spencer, y comentar una estúpida pelicula.

Pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, hoy hacia dos años con el idiota de Freddie , si se que suena extraño, ¿Yo? ¿Dos años con Freddie y aún no le he matado? Pues no, sigue ahí, con una sonrisa , a pesar de los tratos que le doy, realmente no se como todavía me aguanta.

También os preguntareis, ¿Entonces que edad tienen ya si lleban dos años? tenemos beinte años, y si seguimos haciendo icarly , ¿Algún problema?.

El caso es que me tenia una sorpresa , y sabe que las odio, pero esta no se por que me transmitia felicidad, queria saber ya que era, no podia aguantarme más , pero claro, el señorito sabetecnologia tenia que tenerme nerviosa.

Escuche el toque de queda, era Carly diciendome que solo faltaba un minuto para el comienzo.

Subimos las escaleras corriendo al tercer piso, arriba ya estaban Gibby y Freddie hablando, Freddie parecia nervioso, cuando me vio , sonrió, nos dimos un beso y todos comenzaron a quejarse. " chicos paren, solo faltan beinte segundos para el comienzo, ¡CHICOS! "

" Bien, estamos al aire en , 5,4,3,2 " Freddie nos hizo la señal y comenzamos el programa.

"Hola mundo, ¡Yo soy la castaña dulce y amable!"

"Entonces yo debo ser... ¡La rubia carnivora que le pega a su novio!"dije con burla mientras freddie rodaba los ojos.

" Y esto debe ser" dijo gibby.

"iCarly" gritamos los tres mientras Freddie reía.

El show se transmitio normal, como siempre llegaba la hora de despedirnos, pero hubo algo o más bien alguien que no me lo permitio.

"Bien y hasta aquí icarly..."Carly me corto.

"eh , oh nonono, todavía falta algo" dijo con una Sonrisa. " Freddie pon la cámara en el tripode"

"Eh.. Nerd, ¿Qué haces?" el solo me ignoro.

"Bien, hoy hago dos años con Sam..."dijo sonriendo y mirandome, yo estaba roja. " y quiero dedicarle una Cancion" a estas alturas lo mire confusa, bien se que freddie canta bien pero...

"Freddie..."dije pero Carly me corto.

"SH"dijo efusiva con el dedo. Yo me limite a asentir y me sente en una silla que había colocado Fredtarado.

Comenzo a Cantar y conocía perfectamente la cancion, senti que una ancha sonrisa se escapo de mis labios.

_Escucha atenta lo que tengo que decirte es importante_

_si permites tu futuro pronto cogera otro rumbo_

_esta noche estoy nervioso lo confieso me conoces_

_ya me aprieta la corbata y mi corazon se ataca_

Yo le miraba con una sonrisa, cosa que hacia que sus nervios fueran quitandose.

_pocas veces estoy tenso tengo un nudo en la garganta_

_dame un trago de algo fuerte para relajar mi alma_

_te he comprado un regalo y se que no es tu cumpleaños_

Saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja morada con un lazo dorado, mi corazón se acelero y senti que me axfisiaba.

_es un anillo para prometerme y pedir tu mano_

_en ese anillo esta grabada mi declaracion de amor_

_mi destino esta en tus manos solo escucha el corazon_

_no sabia que pedir tu mano era una osadia_

_quiero darte mi apellido dime si cariño mio_

Senti que las lagrimas salian de mis ojos, nunca me había sentido así.

_me quiero casar contigo_

_quiero dormir contigo_

_quiero que lleves mi apellido, nuestros hijos tu sonrisa_

_¿te quieres casar conmigo?_

_¿quieres vivir conmigo?_

_quiero pasar el resto de mis dias con tu compañia_

Freddie se acerco y se agacho a mi lado, me seco las lagrimas y me susurro " te quiero. "

_¿que decides?_

_tengo lista la sorpresa_

_ya esta todo preparado, todo esta para casarnos_

_tu me amas, yo te amo, somos dos enamorados_

_tu familia esta en la iglesia esperando tu respuesta_

_no sabia que pedir tu mano era una osadia_

_quiero darte mi apellido dime si cariño mio_

Yo agite la cabeza sonriendo, y Carly comenzo a chillar por todo el estudio.

_me quiero casar contigo_

_quiero dormir contigo_

_quiero que lleves mi apellido, nuestros hijos tu sonrisa_

_¿te quieres casar conmigo?_

_¿quieres vivir conmigo?_

_quiero pasar el resto de mis dias con tu compañia_

A estas alturas, Freddie y yo cantabamos juntos, estaba emocionada.

_quiero llevarte conmigo al altar_

_quiero entregarte toda mi lealtad_

_que te enteres mi vida...¡te voy a amar!_

_quiero darte la eternidad_

_quiero darte la felicidad_

_voy a gritarle al mundo entero que te amo y que te quiero_

" Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww " no paraba de chillar Carly, mientras Gibby le pasaba su brazo por los hombros.

_me quiero casar contigo_

_quiero dormir contigo_

_quiero que lleves mi apellido, nuestros hijos tu sonrisa_

_¿te quieres casar conmigo?_

_¿quieres vivir conmigo?_

_quiero pasar el resto de mis dias con tu compañia..._

"¿Y qué dices Sam?" dijo un poco agitado de la cancion, pero con una sonrisa.

"..." Todos se preocuparon al no haber respuesta de mi parte, le pase los brazos por el cuello y le bese. "¿Te vale así?" dije sonriendo.

" Claro, pero... no me quedo muy claro " dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Volvimos a besarnos y Carly comenzo a chillar de nuevo.

**Awwww, espero que os haya gustado:) un besito.**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY CHICOS! Aquí estoy actualizando también esta historia de Drabbles shoots o como quieran llamarlo! estoy redeprimida con iOpen a Restaurant!k deiuwnuwiaewnoñ así que se me ocurrió este one shoot, son los pensamientos de Sam, se qe otros ya lo han echo, pero no podía quedarme tranquila si no lo hacía:( espero que les guste! un beso!**

**DISCLAIMER: NI ICARLY; NI LA CANCION BETTER IN TIME ES MÍA.**

****Estaba dolida. ¿Cómo...? no lo entiendo. ¿Porqué volvió al enamoramiento con Carly? le conocía como la palma de mi mano, y sabía cuando mentía, y en este caso no era una excepción, me estaba mintiendo, esa sonrisita en la cara le delataba, pero ¿Porqué? ¿Qué tiene Carly que no tenga yo? ¿Qué le da ella que yo no? ¿Por que todos me dejan por ella? No fui mas que un estúpido juego para el, no signifique nada, solo fue una diversión para pasar el rato, nunca pensé que alguien podría hacerme tanto daño, ni si quiera mi padre...

Pensé que me quería, esos te amos, esas sonrisas, esos besos, todo fue una mentira, nunca me quiso, su corazón siempre fue de Carly, todos me dejan por ella, siempre me está eclipsando...

Cogí mis cascos y mi iPhone, para escuchar música y así evadirme de la realidad, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

_It's been the longest winter without you_  
><em>I didn't know where to turn to<em>  
><em>See somehow i can't forget you<em>  
><em>After all that we've been through<em>

La canción de Leona Lewis, Better in Time, comenzó a sonar, y una lagrima comenzó a rodar por mis mejillas, ¿En todo este tiempo...? ¿Ni yo conseguí que se olvidará de Carly?, ¿tan mal lo hice?

_Going _  
><em>Coming<em>  
><em>Thought i heard a knock(Whose there, Noone?)<em>  
><em>Thinking that (I deserve it)<em>  
><em>Now i have realised <em>  
><em>that i really didn't knooOooOw<em>

_If you didn't notice_  
><em>You mean everything (quickly I'm learning)<em>  
><em>To love again (all i know is)<em>  
><em>I'm be oooOook<em>

_(Chorus)_

_Thought i couldn't live without you_  
><em>It's going to hurt when it heals too <em>  
><em>Oh yeaah (It'll All get better in time)<em>  
><em>Even though i really love you<em>  
><em>I'm gonna smile because i deserve too <em>  
><em>Oooh(It'll all get better in time)<em>

Lagrimas no paraban de brotar de mis ojos, me repetía que debía ser fuerte, que no podía llorar por el, que nadie podía hacer llorar a una Puckett, pero ciertamente, eso no era verdad, solo había dos personas que lo habían conseguido hasta el día de hoy...

_(Verse)_

_I couldn't turn on the TV_  
><em>Without something that would remind me<em>  
><em>Was it all that easy?<em>  
><em>To just put us out your feeling<em>

_If i'm dreamin_  
><em>Don't want to let it (hurt my feelings)<em>  
><em>But that's the past (i believe it)<em>  
><em>And i know that, time will heal it<em>

_If you didn't notice _  
><em>Well you mean everything (quickly i'm learning)<em>  
><em>Oooh turn up again (All i know is)<em>  
><em>I'm be ok<em>

_(Chorus)_

_Thought i couldn't live without you_  
><em>It's gonna hurt when it heals too <em>  
><em>Oooh yeah(It'll all get better in time)<em>  
><em>Even though i really love you<em>  
><em>I'm gonna smile because i deserve too oooooh(It'll all get better in time)<em>

Estaba destruida, destrozada, herida, dolida, y millones más de adjetivos que podía utilizar en ese momento, todos los intentos de ponerle celoso fueron en vano, nunca me quiso, solo quería poner celosa a Carly conmigo, y yo creía que ese plan funcionaría con el, pero claro... si una persona nunca te amó¿Cómo conseguir ponerla celosa?

_(Bridge)_

_Since there's no more you and me (No more you and me)_  
><em>This time i let you go so i can be free<em>  
><em>And Live my life how it should be(No No No No No No)<em>  
><em>No matter how hard it is<em>  
><em>I will be fine without you<em>  
><em>Yes i Will<em>

_(Chorus)_

_Thought i couldn't live without you_  
><em>It's gonna hurt when it heals too<em>  
><em>Oooh(It'll all get better in time)<em>  
><em>Even though i really loved you<em>  
><em>I'm gonna smile cos i deserve too yes i do(It'll all get better in time)<em>

_Thought i couldn't live without you_  
><em>It's gonna hurt when it heals too yeaaaah Ooooh oooooh (It'll all get better in time)<em>  
><em>Even though i really loved you<em>  
><em>Going to smile cos i deserve too Ooooooh (It'll all get better...) <em>

__Pasé el paño por la encimera de la cocina, allí estaba Gibson, estaba observando un jabón liquido, cuando me vió llegar, me miro con compasión, y me indico con la palma de la mano que me sentara a la silla de su lado.

''Sam, se que estás mal, si necesitas algo, dímelo.'' dijo Gibby, creó que fue la única vez en su vida, que se ganó mi respeto, amistad y lo más importante, la primera vez, que encontré un hombro donde llorar, sin que fuera Carly.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYSSSSSSSSSSSS ! un nuevo shoot, hahaha, espero les guste de verdad*-***

******Sam Pov.**

Siento el calor por mi espalda, los granos de arena están pegados a mi piel, pero no me molesta, me gusta como estoy, estoy cómoda.

—¿Sam, quieres que te de crema?.—me pregunta una voz familiar. Al girarme, veo que es el mismísimo Freddie Benson, y os preguntareis ¿Qué hace Sam, en la playa con Freddie?, bien, fácil, Carly a insistido en que vengamos los tres a la playa y blahblahblah, ha conocido a un muchacho guapísimo y se ha quitado de en medio dejándome con este bobo.—digo, te estas quemando.

—Fredduccini, se que te mueres por ponerme la crema en la espalda... no pongas excusas.—dije sin levantar la cabeza.

—Claro, y tu te mueres por que te de un beso.—dijo desafiándome, ¿Quién se cree? ¡No es nadie para responderme las bromas!.

—Agh, ¡Que asco! a saber que haces en sueños conmigo Benson.—Boom, mama siempre gana.

—A saber que haces tu en la realidad pensándome.—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

—¡Te voy a matar!.—dije levantándome de la toalla. Al ponerme de pie, me di cuenta de que Freddie me miraba de arriba a bajo, odio ponerme biquinis, pero, la verdad, me gusta que el me mire así.

—Wow.—fue lo único que dijo.

—Corre, si no quieres morir.—dije mirándole con ojos de asesina.

—No te tengo miedo.—dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

—¡Te vas a enterar!.—comenzamos a correr, y a tirarnos arena, cuando le alcance me enganche en su espalda y comenzó a reírse.

—¡Puckett! ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno.—¿Cómo?. No me dio tiempo, empezó a correr y llego al agua, lanzándose conmigo aún en su espalda. El agua estaba helada, llevaba mucho tiempo al sol, y al caer al agua se me había cortado el cuerpo.

Salí a la superficie y empece a respirar mientras el se reía de mi.

—¿Esta buena el agua?.—dijo salpicándome.

—Imbécil.—dije mientras temblaba y los dientes chocaban.

—¿Tienes Frío?.—dijo comenzando a sentirse culpable.

—No, tiemblo por que tengo complejo de vibrador no te jode.—dije borde.

—Ven aquí.—dijo ignorando mi comentario y abrazándome. Intente soltarme, pero no me lo permitió, por lo que al final me rendí. Comenzamos a caminar hacía fuera, y me di cuenta que mi toalla aún seguía en la arena.—Toma mi toalla, la tuya esta manchada.—dijo rodeándome con la toalla al rededor de mi cuerpo.

—Gra-gracias.—dije aún temblando.

—No hay de que princesa, no debería haberte tirado al agua.—dijo sintiéndose culpable mientras me abrazaba de nuevo.

—La verdad es que no, tanta tecnología te ha frito el cerebro.—dije haciéndole sentir peor. Nos quedamos un rato abrazados mientras se me pasaba el frío hasta que apareció Carly y pegando un salto nos separamos.

—¿Qué hacíais?.—dijo Carly mientras nos miraba con una sonrisa y cara de pilla.

—¡NADA!.—dijimos los dos a la vez.

**BIEN XDDD HASTA AQUÍ! espero reviews e.e:P**


	10. Chapter 10

**YEYYY! aquí ando con una idea de 18Rosse ¡Gracias por la aportación! **

Estaba en el living de Carly como ya se me hacía costumbre, estaba buscando el Jamon en su nevera, pero ni rastro, otra vez la ingeniosa Carlotta Shay me escondió lo que más amo en el mundo, bueno, lo segundo que más amo en el mundo.

''¡CARLY SHAY!'' Grité enojada. ''Donde esta el ja...'' me interrumpí ya que se abrió la puerta rebelando a un Freddie con... espera... ¿Eso son Tatuajes y Pircing? ¿Y lleva una cresta?. '' ¡AY LA MADRE QUE TE TRAJO BENSON! ¡me has asustado inútil!'' dije con la mano en el corazón. Lo observe de arriba a bajo y comence a carcajearme.'' ¿A donde vas con esas pintas? y yo que creía que habías superado el grado máximo de ridiculez.'' dije riendome.

''Psshh, no voy a ningún lado tronca, voy al sillon de Carly, ese que mola mazo, a sentar mi trasero.'' dijo señalando el sillon y sentandose. Bien, esto es más patético que su voz de vampiro.

''Si si, ya veo como te pasas tronco.'' dije imitandole y haciendo el gesto punky con la mano. **(N/A: ('-') para que me entiendan, ese es el '' gesto '' punky) **

''Yah, que rule ese cigarrito.'' dijo sacandose un cigarro del bolsillo de alante del pantalon. Iba a encenderlo cuando salí corriendo y se lo arrebaté de la mano.

''¿¡Estas loco Benson! ¿¡Que estar con tu madre te dejo tocado del todo!.'' dije sofocandome.

''Tia, devuelve el cigarrillo, ni que fueran pastis.'' dijo comenzando a sacarme de quicio.

''¡¿Qué cojones te crees que estás haciendo Benson? te crees que es graciosito hacerte el chico malo ¿Eh? ninguna gracia me hace ¡Que lo sepas! corta el royo.'' dije enojada.

''Vamos, sabes que te gusta más este freddie colega.'' dijo haciendome enojar de verdad.

''¿Qué te crees? que por que mi madre sea una ex-alcoholica, mi barrio sea un marginal, y le robe su jamón a Carly, ¿Me hace gracia esto? ¿Crees que soy una emporrada o algo de eso? ¿ CREES QUE ME GUSTAS TU ASÍ ? ¡Claro que no! me gustas siendo el friki el idiota el...'' me tape la boca ya que había hablado más de la cuenta.

''¿Siendo el qué Sam?'' dijo con una sonrisa.

''Eh, esto yo...'' dije intentando marcharme pero me agarro del brazo.

'' te he echo una pregunta, tronqui...'' dijo bromeando, suspire y le enseñe el puño antes de responder.

''Siendo tu mismo, el Freddie que hay aquí dentro...'' dije tocandole el corazón. El me sonrió y se quito la peluca, los pircings de mentira, y ahora que me fijaba, juraría que el tatuaje era boli. '' eso es...'' dije señalandole el tatuaje.

'' Nah, es permanente...'' dijo con una sonrisa.

''Ah...'' dije suspirando aliviada. ''Bien, ahora dime, ¿por que haces esta memez?'' dije conteniendome de gritarle.

''Pues...'' suspiro.'' pues por que, quiero ser más anormal.'' ¿Cómo?.

''¿Anormal?'' dicho esto se choco la frente con la palma de la mano.

''¡Si Sam! anormal, ¡Para estar contigo! o ...¿Es qué no lo ves?'' dijo triste.

''Oh... yo...'' no me dejo responder pues me beso, necesitaba tanto esto, lo había extrañado desde que rompimos, y ya de eso, hace tiempo.

''Te odio.'' dijo con una sonrisa después de romper el beso. Suspire y sonreí.

''Yo también te odio, punky nub pasado de moda.'' dije dandole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

**YYAAYYYY! espero que les haya gstado:P besos!**


End file.
